


Apple Pies and Pine Trees

by teamvanessacloud



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/pseuds/teamvanessacloud
Summary: DO NOT REPOST ON OTHER SOCIAL MEDIA PLATFORMS! Only Ggunsailor has the right to put my art in her fanfiction.This artwork was inspired by Ggunsailor's fanfiction - Apple Pies and Pine Trees.The first drawing was inspired by Ggunsailor's general summary for her fanfiction. Makoto is wearing a dress based off the one in her dream from the short story by Naoko Takeuchi, The Melancholy of Makoto. I gave Nephrite a matching shirt since I was inspired by one of i1976blunotte's personal fanfictions where Nephrite wore something that complemented Makoto's outfit on a date night. I used the crying images of the inner senshi including Usagi in The Melancholy of Makoto as reference for their reactions to the apple pie. I used the picture of the apple pie from Kilala Princess volume 2 for reference to draw the apple pie and the fabric on the plate.The second drawing was an idea that Ggunsailor had. Makoto is teaching Nephrite how to peel apples but he's pretty nervous about it.





	Apple Pies and Pine Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apple Pie and Pie Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482140) by [Ggunsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor). 



 


End file.
